joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin (Club Penguin)
Summary The Penguin is the character the player controls in Club Penguin. It is the main species on the Club Penguin Island and also the dominant one. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, at least 9-B with equipment, at least 9-B with transformations Name: Varies Origin: Club Penguin Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Penguin, Secret Agent, Pizza Parlour worker, etc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (A master of Card-Jitsu, a card-based martial art.), Flight (Jetpacks allow penguins to fly freely, but require regular fuel refills. The Propeller Cap makes the penguin hover slightly above the ground. When transformed into a Pteranodon, able to easily fly.), Possible Small Size (Type 0, according to the Mug Shot Background, the average penguin is exactly 3.5 feet.), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm and interact with both Ghost Puffles and Skip the Bellhop, who turned out to be a ghost on floor 13 of the hotel. With the Ghost Catcher Uniform, able to throw cansters that suck in ghosts and make it so they cannot get out.), Good at Improvising Weaponry (Used a tuba in order for it's snowballs to travel further distances.), Limited Perception Manipulation (With 3D Glasses, changed it's vision from 2D to 3D. By wearing three 3D Glasses at once, able to see into the ninth dimension.), Fire Manipulation (Hot sauce containers can shoot out fire. As a Fire Ninja, able to create fire with the penguin's hands.), Water Manipulation (With the Water Ninja suit equipped, able to create and control water. The Force Wave Power Gloves allow the penguin to fire a beam of water from it's hands.), Ice Manipulation (Snow Ninjas can control snow while the suit is on. With both Frost Bite and the Freezing Super Gloves, able to throw balls of ice though Frost Bite's iceballs can freeze penguins it hits.), Electricity Manipulation (With the Shocking Super Gloves, able to throw snowballs amped with electricity and explode into a ball of lightning upon contact with a wall, the floor or another penguin.), Magma Manipulation (The Magma Power Gloves make it so when a snowball makes contact with a surface, it shoots magma from it.), Light Plant Manipulation (When drilling with the green hardhat and jackhammer, small pine trees sprout up from the ground.), Possible Dimensional Storage (Able to hold hundreds of clothing items and furniture in it's inventory.), Creation (Able to pick up and throw snowballs from any surface including wood, stone, glass, etc. Card-Jitsu Power Cards create whatever item is on the card.), Healing (With the pencil, able to draw back beaks, limbs and other body parts.), Immortality (Type 2, had it's beak erased by the Dojo Sketch Power Card and was completely unfazed.), Light Toon Force, Dimensional Travel (With the Box Portal, able to travel to the Box Dimension.), Teleportation (With the Spy Phone and EPF Phone, can teleport to an area on the island instantly.), Acausality (Type 1, when Gary and the penguin travelled back to the prehistoric age to help Garugg the Ugg Ugg save the Dinosaur Puffles, was completely fine when travelling back to the present day.), Fourth Wall Awareness (Knows that text bubbles appear above their head whenever they talk. Able to pick up and use items from emotes.), Shapeshifting (With dinosaur eggs, can transform into said dinosaur. With Transformation Cookies, able to transform into a Reindeer Puffle or Frost Bite for about 10 minutes.), Resistance to Extreme Environments (Even when Herbert blocked out the sun during Operation Blackout, penguins lived normally though it was hard to navigate with the overabundance of snow.) Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Comparable, if not stronger than the Red Puffle which can destroy Herbert's inventions. Capable of harming other penguins.), At least Wall Level with equipment (Some sleds can easily destroy trees by ramming into them, though slowing them down a bit.), At least Wall Level with transformations (Frost Bite has been shown to be stronger than most penguins. The Black T-Rex has been described as "the strongest Tyrannosaurus to ever roam the Earth.") Speed: At least Peak Human physically with Superhuman combat speed (able to throw snowballs extremely fast), Superhuman with equipment, Superhuman with transformations Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically (Lifted up the Aqua Grabber 3000 with a penguin inside it, thinking it was the Mullet.), At least Class 100 with equipment (One Card-Jitsu Power Card creates an engine that lifts the entire dojo with ease.), Class 5 to Class 10 with transformations (T-Rexes are capable of lifting this much.) Striking Strength: Wall Class Physically, At least Wall Class with equipment, At least Wall Class with transformations Durability: Wall Level physically (Survived an explosion from the Orange Juice 1000, which has enough power to destroy half an igloo. Able to be crushed by anvils on a regular basis. Anvils weigh enough to tip the island at an axis.), At least Wall level with transformations (Should have durability comparable to the dinosaurs it transforms into.) Stamina: Very High (Able to walk around the island several times without tiring.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Several meters with Snowballs Standard Equipment: Jetpack, Hundreds of clothing items and furniture, Spy Phone, EPF Phone, Various Sleds and Surfboards, Fishing Rod, Deck of Card-Jitsu Cards, Hot Sauce, Water Balloons, Dinosaur Eggs, Transformation Cookies Intelligence: Genius. An EPF (formerly PSA) member, able to solve problems and puzzles during parties, improvises weaponry on a regular basis, able to decode spy code casually and can do an array of jobs with ease Weaknesses: Jetpacks require fuel, transformation cookies last around 10 minutes. Otherwise, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snowball:' The Penguin picks up and throws a snowball. It's power can be amplified by using Super Gloves or transforming into Frost Bite. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Rick Sanchez (Rick's profile) '''Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Frost Bite.png|Frost Bite, one of the Penguin's transformations. T_rex.png|The Penguin's T-Rex transformation. BlackRaptor.png|The Penguin's Velociraptor transformation. Pteranodon_Icon.png|The Penguin's Pteranodon transformation. Triceratops_Infobox.png|The Penguin's Triceratops transformation. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Manipulation Category:Plant Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:Tier 9 Category:Toon Force Users Category:Serious Profiles